My Immortal 3: The life among the dead
by xxxbloodysoul666xxx
Summary: Da sekewl 2 My Immortal/My Immortal 2. All the HP characters return. its liek so fuking awesum! fangz 2 muh ziz 4 da spelin! i luv tare gipsy i wan b jus liek u! goof 4 lif! NO PREPZ DIS STORI IS ZKARY U HEER! nu PrEPZ!
1. Chapter 1

wel muh story iz based on da epik nuvel my imortel n my imortel 2 wake me up instdie (gettit cuz im goffik).

its liek a mics of goffiknezz n silent hell (gettit) 3 n tares kewl caraktres!

GOFF 4 LIF MCR ROXX!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello my name is Tara Gilesbie and I have long brown hair up to my waist and chocolate brown eyes that swirl with despair. I'm a 16 year old girl who lives in England, but I travel to America every day with my dad because he's in the army. Anyway, today I was at the mall with my friend Jenny, who has dirty blonde curly hair.

"You wanna go shop at Hollister?" she asked me.

"Um… no thanks." I said with chagrin. I hated all their clothes, they just weren't me.

"I'm going to go home; my dad is waiting there with a chopper that's taking us back to England."

"Okay." She said. "Well, see ya later bitch!" she said energetically.

I looked at her with confusion. She had started to act like someone you'd think came out of those stupid shows like 90210.

"Um, good-bye." I said and left. I was walking the street when the sky darkened suddenly. The sounds of cars rushing on the street disappeared and froze them in their tracks. The air became cold and stagnant. I heard footsteps, so I turned around and saw a woman.

She was as pale as virgin snow, with hair blacker than a starless sky. It was decorated with pale pink streaks. Her face was beautiful, with forest green eyes and black lipstick.

"Ebony… I finally found you." She said in a gothic voice.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"You don't remember me Ebony?" she asked with a small hint of sorrow in her voice.

"I'm not Ebony and I don't know who she is!" I said, getting angry.

"It doesn't matter anyway…" she said in a calm voice. "You will remember your past… and you will… help us plunge the world in impenetrable darkness."

A heard a cracking sound and she had disappeared.

I saw she left a letter behind, closed with a waxed seal. I opened it and read:

"Tara Gilesbie, we are glad to inform you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I LUV TARA LIZZEN GURL IF U LOOK AT DIES I WANNA MAK U PRUDE!

Xxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we flew home, I found more of these letters. So did my parents.

"Tara…. You're a witch: a freak!" my mother screamed at me. Suddenly I tapped in2 my witch powers and with my mind I cut her across the cheek and set the roof of the house on fire.

"That's it get the fuck out of my house!" my father boomed (after he raped me and beat me brutally with his army boots). I got a few clothes and ran away into the night. I lived in a place that looked kind of like a cross between privet drive and the town from Edward Scissorhands. Anyway I sat on an old abandoned deserted lonesome swing set in the park. I cried there seductively. Then I heard something come up… OMFG!

"OMFG!" I yelled as an ugly preppy old man with oily black hair that was dyed blonde came up. He was wearing a big pink dress with a shirt over it that said "PREPPIES RULE".

"Hahaha…" he chuckled prepilly. "You're every bit as lovely as Ebony was."

Somehow I knew this preppy man was Snape… and that he was very gay and not in the hot way. It was as if something inside of me was telling me that!!!

"Like ew, stay away" I shouted as he undid his zipper. Suddenly a big black bus came out it was all black and gothic with a picture of marilyn manson in a wizard costume. A guy with blood red eyes, black eyeliner and red and black tripp poants came out.

"Tara quick get in the car!" he said.

His voice was enchantingly hot kinda like Gerard way but more gothicker so I was sure I could trust him.

"Fangz!" I seed and jumped sexily through the doors!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: dun retort da fik or ill du sum vudu or wiccen zpelz on u!

Xxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gareth led me on the bus like a gentleman (he even held my hand) I blushed but pulled it back cusp I'm an INDEPENDENT WOMAN!

"thanks my name's tara Gilesbie" I said politely.

"I'm gareth vandersled" he said with a smile (A/N: sort of like edard kulenz!)

Gareth looked at me with dark despair in his red eyes and said "I know a lot of this isn't making sense but I have to tell you a lot before we go to this magic school."

"Okay…?" I said uncomfortably because you have to be careful because you can get raped by strangers except if theyre goffik hotties LOL.

" Some years ago, 16 to be exact, there was a powerful with named ebony who had long ebony hair with purple streaks and red tips that reached her mid back and blue eyes like limpid tears and people said she looked like amy lee. Anyway she and this guy who was a fucking PREP" –he said with hatred sexily-"named voldimort had these preps kill her more specifically two preps named Britney and that fucking little bitch prep named Paris."

"oh yeah that's like super realistic!" I exclaimed. "this things only happens in movies and I'm just a very ordinary but pretty and a bit abused little girl!".

"tell me tara have u ever had strong urges to go shop at hot topic or to listen to goffik music like evanescence?" he asked knowingly.

All of a sudden I started to sing this song from the bottom of my ebony black heart:

"when u cried I wiped away all of urn tears when u screamen I fight away all of your tears and you still have all of me…" (A/N: I do not own da lyrics 2 data song).

"wow… you really are Ebony!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to take you to meet some friends who will train you and show you your true self before you head to Hogwarts."

We got off all of a sudden and got into this house that looked exactly like the mansion from the video of GC's "I just wanna live." As we went in in saw the same woman that gave me the letter.

"Kawaii Enoby, I'm Willow, your best friend" she said with bloody tears of happiness rollin down her sexy checks (A/N: Tara's bi dun be homoerotic!). "I'm so glad you're here with us!"


	4. da crokiklez of lif n death

I went to this cool goffik room wife posters of all these cool goffik bands on da wall like Marilyn manson and blink 182. but I looked at this other poster of a band that looked more goffik than all the other bands.

"Wow who are those hot people?" I asked. Willow laughed but I didn't know why. That stupid bitch if only I wasn't her best frend I would've used a killing curse on her.

-"stop it willow!" a voice said as it came from a portkey from the chimney. He was old and had pale skin and blue streeks in his hair. "Wow u were right she DOES look like Enoby!" he seed getting a boner. "Um anyways Tara dats the band bloody gothic rose 666!"

"wow they sound hardcore!" I suppressed.

"If u look closely at the prettiest girl u might recognize her." They said. I looked and saw a girl that looked like a pentogram of me and amy lee.

"Enoby… dark'ness dementia raven way…" I said recongnizing da nam but not having memory of it.

"Yes!" willow seed giving me a deprezzed goffik hug. I smelled da blood that was drippin outta her sleeves. Suddenly my eyes turned red and I sexily bit her wrists!

"OMFG!" willow screamed seductively in pain while I sucked her blood. "She's Enoby all right!" I stopped when I was satified (A/N: not that way u perv!).

"Gareth we have to take Enoby-"

"-TARA!" I snapped sadly.

"Yes tara LOL to go shopping four kool goffik cloves 2 go 2 hograts." Diabolo seed.

"Allright!" gareth said giving me a dashing smile. We used some poo powder and teleported to diagram alley.

"U'll love the shops here!" Gareth told me convincingly. We went in2 a shop that was like Hot topic but it was called HOT GOFFIK (gettit cusp I'm goff).

I tried on a low cut dress black with lots of blood red beads and no backside. As I went to show Gareth how hott I looked I bumped into a man.

"U bastard!" I screamed but I wish I didn't because then I saw a man I knew from my past life. He had dark red goffik eyes (he was wering contacts) and black nail looked like a pentogram of Gerard way and joel madden. His skin was deathly white and he looked at me in a depressed way.

I couldn't believe it! It couldn't possibly be…

"…DRACO?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: srry i was away dubei visting muh cusin tata but noa im bak.

GOFFIK 4 LIF!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666SETEN666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's my name..." he replayed all shyly. Idk y but i new he had always been shy. "How did u no?"

"Somefing... intsdie me nu it..." i mubled sandly 2 myself. What was happenin 2 ME?!

"You mean like..."

-"I woke up insied" we both said. My dark torn hert that waz so ful of cunfushing was feelin somefing like... was I in luv?!11!

"Whoa how did u no i waz gunna say dat?" i axed inqisively him.

"Well u no im a techer at hograts." he said starin in2 muh soul. "I am da techer of da pentigram blak arts. hu nows maaybe ull have a klass wif me if u go in2 slitheryn?"

"i hope so!" i said and spun arond flistatily.

suddenly willo cammed and grabbed me by da arm.

"Enoby stey away 4rm dat man!" she sed n thru a spell him. he bakfired in2 a mirror n got kuts all over himself.

"Y u do dat?!" i axed gracisly.

"Dat man... hurt u so mush in ur past life u wuldnt understand." she sed almost cryin tears of blud. i wiped her tearz away.

"tank u..." i sed.

"well lets get u on da trein 2 hogsworth!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was in da train by myself lisening 2 sum metal by FOB. god pit wintz waz so hot... my pale body shook in warm imagening his tongue in my nipples wen suddenly da

door flu open.

"Ew luk at dis ugly freeky chik!" a preppy gurl sed wile a techer wif redish ers laffed behend her. se waz weriung sum abercummy n stich cloves wif sum chetah print

sluty skirt. se waz a prep 2 d extrem!

"sut it prep or ill kurse u!" i sed cryin. it hurtz wen ppl cakll u nams (A/N: beliebe me).

"orly?" sed da prep. she puled out a slutty pink wend an shuted "HILERIUS PREPUNUZ DUFFANDAZ MAJURIZ!"

i felt a slash of pein burnen in my body... i saw dat i had ben burned by sum preppy magic.

"btw snap says hi."

Dat man... snap... i felt like somefing had hapened. somefing bad. i saw da pixs of a tape n me in a shuwer n me shooted him...

It had bean dat gay pedofile!

An den my tragic gothec eyez rolled bak:

I WAZ Haven a vizion!!1!!11!


End file.
